User talk:Zrac123
Hi, welcome to Diablo Wiki! Thanks for your contribution on User:Zrac123. As you can tell we have a lot of work left to do and I look forward to working along side of you in making this site as good as it can be. If you have any questions about what to do, or how to do it, feel free to ask me on my talk page. Don't hesitate to give me any suggestions on how to make the site better, either. Stoan04 12:39, 19 March 2009 (UTC) thanks... anyways i feel like im one of the few non hacker players left... o well :P cant say i never wanted to try it lol i can has sum awsomesauce? :P ~^.^ zrac 01:19, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Moon of the Spider is Blizzard's copyrighted material. So. it's illegal to ask you to sent me it. I have deleted my message, I dont want you have any problem )). You can download this e-book there Finally, I have found where i can download it. Now, I'm happy. How do you think, if we place on this wiki a link to download "Moon of the Spider", will we have a problem? Archantyrael 07:18, March 4, 2010 (UTC) heh, dunno. truthfully i was holding back on the whole deal until you found it yourself. i mainly joined the diablo wiki because i play, not because i plan to do anything (cept maybe spelling errors) to any of the articles, let alone make new ones. im sure you could do it, you mystery person you. heh, you never sign anything. ~^.^ zrac 01:18, March 4, 2010 (UTC) I have learnt to leave a signature just recently. :)) Archantyrael 07:18, March 4, 2010 (UTC) ah, much better. :P well, good luck, good hunting.~^.^ zrac 20:26, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Nasty Diablo Lyrics Please, download this funny song and write me lyrics. I can understand english text, but speech is rather difficult to me for understanding. Na-a-asty Diablo, has a dark and *** soul! With a die your plan and Ima hit for man daba mention.. You see, it is what I could hear and write :). Please, please please please, write me Nasty Diablo lyrics. Just lol. :)). Archantyrael 13:52, March 5, 2010 (UTC) hmm.. ill see if i can get that too you. im currently a little busy with school, but soon as i find the time. heh, good luck in your quest of learning our wacky language. ~^.^ zrac 20:38, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Have you listened to this song, anyway? School... it's interesting, there're several typical scholar personages: Parker - wunderkind&Looser, Flash, stupid husky, Harry Osborn, rich party-goer, and... and.. etc. You yourselft may call others. :) Which of them do you attribute to? Archantyrael 08:26, March 9, 2010 (UTC) heh, i cant catagorize myself. im in a charter school, its quite... diffrent. English Lessons From bluepost: For the wizard, when she’s out of mana she just dies. And that’s not fun. Is expression (and that's not fan=and that's not a joke) true? Or "fun" and "joke" according to this contest are different, eh? Archantyrael 06:51, March 28, 2010 (UTC) *begins talking to self*